Seducing Mr Perfect
by karradine
Summary: Ana's life would be perfect if only her figure was 36-24-34 (keep dreaming girly!). What she meant was is 'FAT' the worst thing a woman can be? There are worst adjectives in the dictionary like 'VINDICTIVE', 'SHALLOW', 'JEALOUS', 'VAIN' or 'CRUEL'. She wishes only for TWO things: 1st: To be able to seduce "Mr. Perfect" and 2nd to EAT everything she likes without getting fat.
1. Chapter 1 Seducing Mr Perfect

To all my current and future readers and reviewers:

**Where else do I begin? (to post my stories...lmao!)**

Exactly the question I asked when I stumbled upon this site. I have this story I wrote and wanted to share. A story that came from my heart.

In my heart I wanted to retain the names of the original characters during the time I wrote this story. I wrote it as a tribute to an artist that inspired me to write - 'Michael Jackson'

**So that many fans of fifty shades can relate to the story I edited the characters and named them after the lead characters in the famous 'Fifty Shades Trilogy'**

ALL READS and REVIEWS are highly appreciated.

Thank You for giving this story a chance.

**NOTE: THIS STORY DOES NOT COVER BDSM! READ IF YOU LIKE...REVIEW IF YOU WANT...BUT DON'T BE RUDE.**

**Chapter 1...**

**'FAT**' is usually the first insult a girl throws to another girl when she is insecure and wants to hurt her.

Like today in the elevators thrown to her by the insecure office slinky-skinny-bitch-co-worker of hers Elena.

'Geezus!' I mean is FAT really being the worst thing a human girl can be? Looking at this skinny bitch. There are worst adjectives in the dictionary like** 'VINDICTIVE', 'SHALLOW', 'JEALOUS', 'VAIN'** or **'CRUEL'.**

But what does she know about the pressure of being 'skinny'. She was hired in this office not for her 'good looks' but for her 'brains' unlike this unfortunate bitch (Elena).

"Hey Fatty-Ana I heard 'The Boss' will be showing up today, wonder how he looks like. Girly if I were you i'd better tuck-in that tummy belt bag. You don't want to give the Boss a first fatty impression do you?," she said laughing at her together in unison with the other office workers riding the elevators.

Ana glanced at the skinny fucking bitch and smiled.

"Funny Elena if only your brains aren't located in between your legs then you could have been part of management. Unfortunately brains are not available over the counter you could have use a good daily dose of fuck-up smartness," Ana insultingly retorted. She is not in the habit of insulting anyone. But, it is true Elena is the classic office bitch.

The people inside the elevators laugh even harder. All guys in the office who is rich and good looking enough has already been in between her legs. Office bitch!

The elevator doors opened. Everyone went their own way. Ana ignored Elena and she stepped inside her private office. Already she is feeling a bit of headache. She sat at her desk and started to review the figures on her computer. She sipped her Starbucks Latte and continued to review, edit and submit.

She works as the Head Accountant for GREY LTD.

Truly boring job, but its the job that really pays the bills.

She was so concentrated on her work that she didn't even notice the time flying nor the firing of employees going on at the new CEO's office.

Christian sat on his desk reviewing all employee files. He is here for a purpose to review, retrench, fire and hire new people. He is not the kind of boss who values novelty. He wants an empire that earns profits and keeps earning it. He needs a Team Smart enough to make that happen.

Christian decided to call the first accountant.

'Fuck!' this guy is nervous as hell. Looks like he is about to poop on his pants. Before he starts the urge to do so Christian asked his one and only question.

"Tell me Jason. What is 2+2?," Christian seriously asked.

The nervous accountant answered with too much self-confidence. Christian smirked and bit his lower lip.

"Sir pretty simple the answer is 4," the guy smiled. Christian smiled back.

"You're fired! You can go out now," Christian decided.

Left with no choice the accountant went out and cried. Already the second accountant was nervous as hell after witnessing his colleague went out the CEO's door crying. His name was called. Left with no choice he went in.

Christian looked at the second accountant he asked the same question. He already read his file. His patience is running out. He still needs to do a lot of things today. Why do they give him stupid answers.

"Tell me Allan. What is 2+2?," Christian patiently asked looking at the smiling and cocky Allan.

Allan was taken aback by his new bosses stupid question. It is not even a question for got sake. Any kiddo can answer that. If his new boss is this stoop-id he doesn't want to work for him.

"A million," he jokingly said and laughed he looked at his new boss all unsmiling face he swallowed hard, looks like he is not in the mood for silly jokes. " 4 boss... 4," he correctly answered.

"I kinda like you Allan you're funny but guess what you're fired!," Christian smilingly said.

"Oh my got! Ana. You won't believe this is happening. Guess what? The new boss. Christian Grey came in today and he just fired Jason and Allan," her secretary Kate said.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ana walked over to her secretary's desk. She looked over her secretary's computer and there it was the email list of fired employees. Jason and Allan's name included. A sweet email coming from the equally sweet new boss sent by no other than the sweet bitchy secretary Elena. What a welcome!

Wait! If the new boss is firing employees as smart as Jason and Allan. How come Elena still has hers. Well perhaps the boss has a 'fucking' criteria that he follows. Just another guy ruled by his dick. 'Fuck!'

A new email came in. Her name was being summoned by the new boss.

What the- . There must be a mistake. She is part of management. Fuck! is he firing her too. 'Dammit!' Kate looked at her apologetically.

"Don't worry Ana-Bossy. You can do this. If you loose your job so do I. So don't or i'm gonna fuckin kill you! Go break his leg," Sam warned sweetly giving her a much needed confidence.

Christian looked at Ana's file and he was greatly impressed. She developed the accounting software they are using. Very Impressive. He was surprised though that she was very young. She must be accelerated in school. She's actually not on his list of 'for review employees' but he got curious. With her kind of profile she can pick any company she likes to work with. Based on her picture though that's a different matter altogether. He wouldn't say she is 'FAT'.

Looking at her now face to face. Wow! she looks... she looks...just the way he likes it... curvaceous and well endowed in the right places.

He cannot stop staring at her natural big boobsies. Christian squirmed at his chair. 'Fuck!' He can't believe he is having a turn on. This is highly embarrassing. He is her boss. He masked his emotions.

Ana looked at him. Well he is good looking. But this is not the time to be admiring his good looks or how great he is. This guy as a new boss is an 'epic fail'. He is making a fucking mistake. She is an ASS-et! an ASS-et to this company.

'Fuck!' just look at him looking at her boobsies. Looks like he was taken by her 'ASS-ets' already. What a slimy bossy dick-brain!

Christian cleared his throat. He started to ask her the same question.

"Tell me Ana. What is 2+2?," he asked not taking away his eyes from her boobsies.

"Anything you want it to be Boss," Ana sexily answered.

What a pig! Having a great view! Pig keep looking!

Christian beamed back a sexy smile. She's very smart. He likes her already.

"Now were talking. Care to me your real full name Ana?," Michael sexily asked. He likes voluptuous girls with fuckin brains. He knows her full name - 'Jelliscious-Ana' He just wants to hear her say it. For fun.

"It is there on my bio boss, care to re-read it," Ana answered back. Smiles all gone is he making fun of her.

"Oh, how about your personal wireless number?," he continues to ask and tease her back. He does not easily give up. Sooner or later she will tick. He can see she is already highly irritated.

"Also in my bio boss. Unfortunately for you its not listed," Ana irritatingly answered.

Christian smirked bit his lower lip to hide his laugh. He started to stare at her boobs again. He got an erection. 'Fuck!'

"Can I ask you a question boss?" Ana asked sweetly.

"Sure go ahead sweet," Christian eerily answered.

"What is courage?," Ana asked all smiles back again.

Christian looks at her his face curiously puzzled his mind working double time. He hates tricky questions but likes to ask one himself. After a few moments he hesitantly remove his glance away from her boobs and looks at her face. He raised his brow in question to her.

"THIS," Ana answered slapping his face.


	2. Chapter 2 Seducing Mr Perfect

Christian rubbed his aching jaw. He did not foresee that slap coming. He looked murderously at Ana's face. This m-f-er bitch. Who does she think she is. No one is indispensable to him no matter how good they are in all aspects. This bitch is asking for it!

"What the hell was that slap for Ana. You almost damaged my skin," Christian painfully said as he continues to rub his cheek while looking at her. The urge to slap her back was big. Too big that he fist his hand to control the urge to do so.

Ana was thinking this 'Bozz' of hers is one hell of sexy angry shit! He is a piece of meat. He smells nice his looks and types are made of Pigs. She bet her one month salary that his kind of girls are the ones that models skinny jeans. Well a girl can dream can she.

"You know what boss. Slapping our bosses face every now and then is just one of the services we offer here at Grey Ltd. So don't be surprised if you got one from me today," Ana cheerfully said trying to lighten the mood a bit. 'Shit!' he looks like ready to murder her.

"Really and what other services do you think you can offer me," Christian lewdly asked licking his lips.

Christian stood up from his chair and starts to walk towards her. Before he can get near she stood up and walked back away from him. Her back hit the office door.

Christian smiled at her. She looks a bit frightened a bit flushed and a bit scared. He felt the sexual tension in between them. Good, she should be. He wants to fuckin prove a point to her. He does not tolerate insubordination from any of his employees. Time to teach this bitch a lesson in hierarchy.

He looked at her beautiful face, her creamy neck. He let his gaze travel lower to her generous boobsies over her too tight dark blue mini dress. 'Damn!' She looks curvylicious as hell. 'Fuck!' and she has an ASS-et that could go on for days. He knows she is waiting. Her curvaceous body calls to him.

Ana looked at him looking at her with eyes full of lust and longing waiting anticipating. She blinked her eyes and it was there. For real. She was never in this situation before. An office sexual dream fantasy from the boss. Oh got! The way he stares at her. Shit! Shit! Shit! Lord have mercy! This is a fucking miracle! Amen! Please let him continue! Let him come! Please! Ana silently prayed and she bit her lower lip waiting for him full of need.

The intercom buzzed loudly!

Christian was snapped out of his trance. He looked at Ana for a while and decided to go back to his desk. What was wrong with him wanting to have office sex with his employee. On his first day of him being her boss. Got dammit!

Amanda's voice went on his ear. He turned his back from Jelly and concentrated on listening.

"Sir. New York Head Office is in line one. Should you be taking the call?," she asks.

Christian turned around and looked at Jelly. If only the setting and the circumstance of meeting her were different. He would thoroughly fuck her endlessly. But he is her boss and he would got damn follow his work ethics even if it kills him. He switched off the lewdly stare.

"That's all Ana. Email the files of the financial reports for the past five years to my secretary," Christian instructed her. Dismissing her presence.

"Looks like someone needs to be a lot nicer now to me. I can put in a good word or two to the boss for you if you like," Elena taunted Ana as she passed by her desk from Christian's inner office. Ana looked at her with disgust. Looks like skinny-bitch has already been inside the boss skinny pants. What a record, less than 8 working hours excluding breaks and lunch.

"I don't need you to fuck a good word for me. Now I'll start being nicer to you. If you start being smarter to me. I mean look at you. I can't hardly see your face with your too much make up on, and you always try to dress indiscreetly for an office setting," Ana taunted back.

"Uh! Since when have you become my fashion consultant Ms. Fatty-Ana. Now are you saying I look like a whore," Elena angrily protested.

Ana got exasperated. Time is ticking she still needs to send the files to her boss like right now if she wants to keep her job.

"Look Elena your fashion sense is your business. I'm not saying you are a whore. All I'm saying is that if you put on **'The Bad Cop'** costume people will assume you are a bad cop. If you put on a flirty whores costume then don't expect the **'Complete Opposite'** people will assume you are a _. Care to fill the blank for me," she said and went to the elevators leaving Elena thinking and screaming in protest.

"You fatty-bitch. I'll crash your office email for this. Your inbox will be full of shit," Elena angrily screamed.

Ana gave her the fuck finger then waived at her before closing the elevator doors.

Thank got its Friday. It has been a long work day for her. By Monday she is on leave and no one not even a hurricane can stop her from having that leave.

Christian as a new boss was simply exhausting. He fuckin' needs everything. After he got the files she sent. He questioned her non-stop on the office messenger.

'Gotdammit!' She was not able to do anything else except answer and cater to his needs. Even as mundane as where are the office stationary are he asks her for it.

'Gotdammit!' She should be paid double as his secretary instead of that skinny-bitch. But then she can hardly protest.

**There are two fuckin' rules in this office. Only a few can break it.**

RULE No. 1. The Boss is always fuckin' right.

RULE No. 2. If the Boss is fuckin wrong always refer to RULE No.1

'Gotdammit if 'The Bozz' is wrong. He is HUMAN. If they are wrong they are STUPID. Fuck. By Monday. She'll start looking for a different work.

She changed her messenger status to 'FOREVER BUSY'. Then personalized her "Out of the Office'' email response to this. To hell with her new Bozz!

**'I will be unable to delete all the unread and worthless emails you sent me since I am on a vacation and will return on the 4th of NEVER. Please be patient your email will be deleted in the order it was received.' **

Christian send another office message to Jelliscious-Ana.

'Care to point me where the Mens Room is'

He waited for her to respond. This time she didn't. Then he saw her new messenger status

**'FOREVER BUSY'**

Christian sexily smiled to himself and laughed loudly. He finds this office situation fresh and exciting.

Elena can hear his laughter outside his inner office door.

Christian send Ana an email with the same message. He waited patiently. Then he received her 'OOTO' response he laughed even harder. He called his secretary.

"Call Ana. Not now. First thing Monday morning. Tell her...tell her to report to work her leave was cancelled by the boss and she needs to attend the boss's meeting. If she doesn't tell her she is dismissed," Christian instructed.

Guess someone will be really 'Jelliciously Pissed!'


	3. Chapter 3 Seducing Mr Perfect

Monday morning, Ana couldn't believe her ears. Canceled?! 'Fuck!' that sexy but annoying boss had CANCELED her leave. Who did he think he was?! She went along though, because ages she didn't want to get fired, annoying boss or not. Not until she found a new better job.

Dumb asshole! Ana was severely pissed, as she walked inside the elevator in the building. And, to make the day worse, in walked the office whore.

"Hey, Jelliscious bitch." she said cheerfully. Ana smiled sarcastically and rolled her eyes. This fucking bitch always knew when to come. "Enjoying the cancellation of your little leave?"

"Oh, shut up. I don't need your bitching today." She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest, angrily.

"You know, this place would have felt SO empty without you. But that's just because you're so fat, you take up half of the space we have!" Elena laughed, ignoring her comment.

"Pardon me, Elena, but you've mistaken me for someone else-some one who actually gives a damn!"

"Yeah, yeah." Elena rolled her eyes. Before she could say anything else, they reached their floor.

"Bye, bitch." Ana called, as she quickly started walking, making her way to her office.

"Fat BITCH!" Elena yelled angrily, after her. Ana gave a little laugh, and continued to her office. She wasn't in the mood to waste her energy on the whore. She still had to do that to 'The Boss'.

"Hey, Kate." she greeted her secretary.

"Good morning, Ana. I'm sorry that your leave got canceled by the sexy boss man." Sam smiled, apologetically.

"It's not your fault. It's the goddamned boss." she said through gritted teeth, angrily. 'Jeez, wonder what's up with her?' Sam thought. She had never seen Ana so angry, that steam was practically escaping her ears!

"Ana-boss, err, Mr Grey also added your name to the people attending the meeting today..." She carefully told her.

"GAHHH! I hate him, I hate him, I fucking HATE him!"

Christian laughed loudly, as he saw Ana stomping her feet, and complaining to her secretary, through the security camera footage through his computer. She must be angry that her leave was canceled!

He didn't feel guilty; in fact he was delighted that she wasn't going to leave! That way, he would have easy access to see her sexy body every day. Just watching her through the camera made his dick harden, and he felt turned on by her angry attitude. And the sexy clothes she wore today. The red skirt that ended right above her knees, and the white shirt, that revealed a bit of her cleavage. 'M mm..'

Christian moaned, as he thought about her boobs. He needed to see her again, before the meeting. He picked up the intercom. "Elena, send Miss Ana in."

"But why do you need to see her?!" Elena shrieked, outraged.

"Now, Elena, before I replace you." he warned. Elena scoffed and continued to do what he told her.

He looked at picture in her info, and his eyes were glued to her curvaceous body.

"What do you want?" a voice snapped, making him quickly close her info, and look at the door. Ah ..there stood the beauty.

'You' he thought. "I guess you're still angry?" he sexily asked, leaning back in his rolling chair.

"No fucking shit! Of course I am! Who do you think you are?!" She angrily yelled at him. It seemed to Christian that everything she did was a turn on for him. She was simply such a beauty he couldn't resist.

"Shh, yelling at your boss will not save your job, Ana." he smirked, a bit too over confidently "Oh, and by the way? Did I tell you that you'll be joining the meeting, today?

"BOSS, you should wear a condom on your head. if your gonna be such a dick to all of us, might as well dress up as one." she smirked back. She felt astonished a second later, that she actually said that to her boss...her job, no, her LIFE was on stake.

Christian bit his lip from laughing. That was well said, and extremely funny. "Oh my...dear Ana, you do know that such behavior is not allowed, ESPECIALLY with your boss?"

"Yeah, Mr Grey, you do know that threatening a person, saying you'll fire them, just because they wanted a damn leave, is not allowed, ESPECIALLY with your employees?" she replied back, smartly.

"Oh really?" Christian smiled, raising an eyebrow, standing up. Oh, so the pretty lady also had pretty legs...

He walked slowly, almost seductively, around his table, never breaking the eye contact between them.

Her breathing became heavy, and she felt aroused. 'Geezus!' she was supposed to feel aroused by her boss! He was her boss, for Pete's sake!

He walked to her, and she backed up, until her back was hitting the wall beside the door. His face was now barely inches from hers, and he slowly leaned forward-

"Mr Grey?" Elena's annoying voice said, followed by knocks on the door, giving them both a heart attack. Michael realized what he was about to do, and quickly backed up, feeling dumb, and unprofessional. It was unprofessional of him to do such a thing.

"Yes, Elena?" he called back, annoyed and frustrated.

"The people for the meeting have arrived..."

'Shit!' the meeting! "O-okay!"

Ana sighed. He tried to kiss her...AGAIN. Men never change do they? Especially not men like this new boss.


	4. Chapter 4 Seducing Mr Perfect

"That's all gentlemen. Elena will send the minutes of meeting to everyone present here. Make sure the sales figures starts to get pretty or else you wouldn't wanna know all about the consequences," Christian jokingly said ending the meeting to everyones fuckin' relief.

Everyone fakedly laughed with him except Ana. She is not finding this meeting funny. She was still bitter because of her cancelled leave. Kudos to the boss this is the quickest meeting she has ever attended to date. Looks like the new boss is not a fan of prolonging his subordinates agony. All heads were rolling. This guy is deadly serious when it comes to running his biz.

Ana was impressed he was not after all just another 'bimbo-dick'.

Ana can't help but noticed this. The bozz keeps glancing in her middle section which only proves that he can highly concentrate on 'three things'. His meeting, her boobsies and his d-k.

'Fuck!' Smart n' Simply Amazing! Bossy-Pervert! Does his MBA degree covers 'Liberal Lewdness'.

'Geezus!' She blushed in embarrassment. Good thing no one noticed her discomfort since everybody is highly busy saving their ASS-ets from him.

'Fuck!' She actually blushes. Christian continued to listen to his managers bickerings. 'Damn!' Ana should have worn a thicker darker colored blouse or better a zip up jacket instead of this white sheer blouse revealing her curvaceous sexiness. Her creamy legs almost touching his under the conference table sends him to erotic dreams. He can't help glancing at her generous creamy cleavage. He made sure he was subtle in his glances not to cause the others to suspect what he was doing. He really needs to do something about this really FAST.

Everyone stood up busy with their own thoughts on how to mentally annihilate their new horrible boss. They all stood up and prepared to leave including Ana. Before she can walk out the door Ana called for her name and instantly got her attention.

"Ana, you needed to stay. We needed to talk about this fiscal years projection," Ana sexily said and let his eyes trouble on her generous butt that actually sways with so much sexiness. He felt instantly tight in the pants again. Her fuck me up red mini skirt is not helping at all.

Of course! no one says no the bozz! What does Ana expect she should have seen this coming. Right the very minute she met him. Question was how far would he be willing to go to do this. She stayed and sat back on her chair waiting, expecting anticipating his move next beside her.

This is the first time she will experience this. The first time she will feel it. First time to get herself fuckin' -FIRED!

"Ana would you care to stand here and generate this report for me," Christian seriously asked looking at her. He actually didn't need her help. He just wanted her to stand at his back so he can have that excuse to turn to her and feel her generous boobsies on his shoulders.

Ana blinked twice. Is he serious. Did she heard him correctly. He is not firing her. Thank the lord for that! But why!

"Why? Why aren't you firing me?," she sexily courageously asked. He swallowed hard and looked at the open gap between her blouse. Looks like the bozz is being ruled by his dick again. Time to test that theory is he gonna be one of the bimbo-dicks after all.

Ana leaned her face closer to his letting him inhale her sweet jelliscious scent. Her womanhood starts to crazily tingle and she has this crazy fantasy of fucking him there on top of the conference table with his pants pulled down and his hands holding up her skirt.

Christian swallowed hard. He will never win a battle of senses with this curvaceous sexy bitch. She is fucking exhilarating his senses into orbits. 'Shit!' And they are not even touching yet.

"Uh...because your best ASS-ets are showing and your pretty good in your PROJECTIONS. Your TOP and BOTTOM figures are utterly amazing," Christian sensually whispered on her ear.

Ana was shocked to the core of her bones. Is he giving her double meanings. She can't figure out if this was just a smart sexy test he planned to further piss her off. She pretended not to understand the meaning to his words.

"It is pretty simple boss promise. Here look. See within this program just hit the GENERATE button provided and 'voila' everything you ever NEED is there," she said twisting her laptop to him and moved her face away from his.

Christian sexily smiled. She is not backing away from him now is she. He stood up and walked to her back. He leaned over her head and whispered to her ear. He put his arms around her and pulled her laptop towards them. He clicked the button she said and waited. Just as she promised it did.

"I know that my Jelliscious- Ana but there are certain NEEDS we need to GENERATE outside of this," Christian huskily challenging her.


End file.
